


The Valentine's Day Compromise

by andithil



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, ace!Sheldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andithil/pseuds/andithil
Summary: Sheldon's not a fan of the holiday, but he and Leonard have figured out how to compromise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More of a ficlet I wrote last year for inouken and Zaxal. You guys are still wonderful. <3
> 
> And for those of you who didn't read this on tumblr, enjoy!

The shiny red foil immediately catches Sheldon’s eye.

Keeping his gaze fixed on it, he drops his bag off at his desk before moving to retrieve the piece of chocolate from its ground location in front of the hallway. He frowns at it, wondering why on earth there would be candy on the floor before its heart shape registers in conjunction with the day’s date.

When he peers further down the hallway, his expectation proves correct. This one’s wrapped in pink. He picks it up and begins a small collection, following three more chocolate hearts in purple, silver, and gold, the latter of which rests dead center outside of Leonard’s bedroom door.

He doesn’t knock. He’s learned enough to know that it’s acceptable for some rules to be broken.

The room is dark except for a handful of burning candles. They’re in jars, white and odorless. Leonard is tucked in on his side under the covers, smiling up at Sheldon in the doorway.

“They still count as a level one fire hazard,” Sheldon says.

“Barely.”

“And I can’t eat these. They’ve been on the floor.”

If Leonard’s confidence is in any way rattled, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he slips a hand out from under Sheldon’s pillow and holds up an open bag. “I’ll eat them. These are for you.” He grins wider still. “Why don’t you join me, lover boy?”

It’s Leonard’s favorite joke.

Sheldon raises an eyebrow, not unkindly, then drops his small chocolate heart collection onto the bedside table. The rest of them follow. He strips down to his briefs, and Leonard lifts the duvet for Sheldon to slide in too, sighing as the warmth washes over him. When he snakes an arm around Leonard’s waist, he can tell by the fabric’s texture and the strap peeking over Leonard’s shoulder that Leonard is wearing his favorite satin nightgown.

Leonard hums happily, curling against Sheldon’s chest. “Happy Va-”

Sheldon swallows the sentiment with a quick kiss. “Please don’t.”

“Hmm, fine.” It’s quiet for a moment, until Leonard murmurs, “Can we at least be spoons?”

Sheldon glances down at Leonard’s hopeful expression and nods. “All right.”

Leonard beams and shifts to face his window, settling back into Sheldon’s embrace. One arm serves as a pillow while the other clutches Leonard close. Sheldon noses at the curls behind Leonard’s ear.

“Did you hear the news? LIGO announced that they’ve detected gravitational waves.”

“I know, isn’t it incredible?” Leonard replies excitedly, threading his fingers with Sheldon’s. “I just knew zey vould.”

Sheldon snorts. “You just gave Wolowitz’s idiotic joke about me being in bed with Einstein more merit than it deserves.”

“Oh, we can’t have that,” Leonard plays along, chuckling. “I’ll just be Leonard, how’s that?”

Sheldon smiles to himself and squeezes Leonard lightly.

“Please do.”


End file.
